Hello Again
by Asariel Luna
Summary: Before Donna Noble, before Martha Jones and Rose, there was one, the very first companion of the Doctor. She too, was a Time Lord, and his very first real friend, her Gallifrien name, was Alaura, and she travelled with him everywhere.To the ends of the world they went, they travelled through the universe together, with a TARDIS they stole. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Intro and Summary

Chapter 1: Summary and Intro

* * *

**Summary:**

Before Donna Noble, before Martha Jones and Rose, there was one, the very first companion of the Doctor. She too, was a Time Lord, and his very first real friend, her Gallifreyan name, was Alaura, and she travelled with him everywhere. To the ends of the world they went, they travelled through the universe together, with a TARDIS they stole.

And they were happy, they had fun, and laughed, they were content, until the day they would be no more. They argued and fought, yelled and screamed, until Alaura said she could take no more, and left.

A Time Lord name, she had still to choose, angered and frustrated, she named herself, The Ghost, and travelled everywhere and when, helping, and soon forgotten.

Many years later, she unknowingly runs into the man, at first she ignored it, until it nagged her to death. Since then, Evey time she landed, she kept out an eye for the Time Lord she knew she loved. At last, she ran into him, him on his tenth, she on her eight, he with a new companion. Once she ran into him, trouble ensues, and again, she's running, running with The Doctor.

(A/N: the next line break is the very short intro)

* * *

All those years have come and gone; traveling, waiting, watching, and then I saw you. It's been so long since I saw you last, longer for you than me. We went our own ways ages ago, but I never stopped thinking of you, Doctor. And there you go again, running off to your TARDIS, dragging someone else with you, to show them the universe and save the world. But we'll cross paths again, we always do, but next time, we'll be running.

* * *

**A/N:**Hi, I'm back, with another story. This is from my wattpad account and is getting some looks over there, so I figured, why not post here and see what reactions I get?

This is Doctor Who with a MarySue, i guess you could call it... Please, no hating on this, flammers will suffer the rath of an angry Time Lord. I have no idea where this story is going exactly, so bare with me.

Love, support, comments, all that is accepted, as long as it helps me mold the Doctor and everyone else, into who they need to be.

**Disclaimer: i don't own Doctor Who, that belongs to Moffat and all them lovely people at the BBC.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Doctor and Donna

Chapter 1: The Doctor and Donna

**A/N:**I don NOT own Doctor Who, it is owned by the amazing Steve Moffat. I am only borrowiing them, i may or may not be returning them. :P

* * *

VROMP, VROMP, VROMP

The familiar sound of the TARDIS landing was heard from the inside of a giant room. A glass cylinder was in the center surrounded by a control panel with switches and knobs all over it. Steel flooring led from it to stairs which ended at a set of double doors. Laughter came from the floor by the console of this great machine as two figures laid tangled on the ground, one man, one woman. The man was tall and lanky with spiked brown hair and deeper brown eyes hidden behind thick rimmed black glasses, he wore a huge smile on his face, brown converse on his feet and a brown pinstriped suit with a red tie. The woman was a bit shorter and had long flaming red hair and laughing blue eyes with the faint traces of laugh lines around her mouth. She wore a shirt with a design under a light brown jacket with faux white fur around the trim, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of once new trainers.

"Well Doctor, I think that's the most I've laughed in ages!" the red head cried out standing.

The Doctor jumped up grinning from ear to ear, "Well, never a dull moment with me, eh Donna?"

Donna smiled nodding, "Of course Space Boy. Where are we now?"

The Doctor adjusted his glasses before looking over at the screen on the console. "Huh, good question," he said tapping the screen.

"Do you mean to say that you don't know?!" Donna cried out looking at him incredulously.

"Of course I know where we are! Just the time seems all wibbly wobbly," The Doctor replied waving his hand around looking over at her only to receive a glare. "Any way... Let's go out and explore! Shall we?"

"But where are we Doctor?" Donna asked crossing her arms. "Eh, somewhere in the early 1900s but something's messing with my TARDIS and it's not letting her read the time correctly," he said looking over at her.

"Oh," Donna said dropping her arms, "We'll, guess we'd better go exploring then, huh?" she said taking off towards the door.

"My thoughts exactly!" The Doctor said following after her. Together they pulled open the doors of the TARDIS and stepped outside.

The duo stepped out and looked around, solid brick buildings lined the cobble stone streets and people were bustling around chattering away.

The Doctor licked his finger and stuck it in the air, "Hmm," and stuck it back in his mouth earning a disgusted look from Donna.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Donna cried out looking at him. "I'm trying to figure out where, er, when we are exactly. And judging by the particles in the air, we're either in 1918 or 1919. Oh, and we're in America by the way, Chicago to be exact, sometime in the fall," The Doctor said looking over at Donna.

"Oh," she said blinking a few times.

The Doctor nodded and glanced around, "Now I wonder what is messing with the TARDIS..." Donna shook her head and muttered, "Land in Chicago and all he wants to do is fix his TARDIS..."

The Doctor blinked looking over at her, "Did you say something?"

Donna gave him a 'are you kidding me' look before saying, "Can't we just explore around and figure it out later? This might be the only time I end up here and I want to explore! You promised me adventure Space Boy, now let's go find it!"

* * *

**A/N:**SO! like so far? Within the nest few weeks, i plan on having this one caught up with the on on my WattPad, and i might be adding a few more stories as well, i'm just not a hundred precent sure yet.

Till then,

Ta-ra!


	3. Chapter 2: The Doctor Gets Suspicious

Chapter Two: The Doctor Gets Suspicious

A/N: I don't own, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Steve Moffat, unfortunately. If I owned it, Rose would have never gone to another dimension, and she and the Doctor would be married, not River and the Doctor.

* * *

After being in Chicago for a few days, and showing Donna the sights, the Doctor started to get a little suspicious.

"Two days Donna, two days and not one really crazy, really weird thing has happened to us! And I still can't figure out what's messing with the TARDIS," growled out the Doctor as he paced around the control panel.

"Well," Donna started, "Maybe this is our relax time, no monsters, no weird stuff. Think of it as a vacation Doctor."

"Hmm... Yeah, no, I don't think so Donna," the Doctor replied as he started messing with the buttons and knobs on the TARDIS.

"Well, why do you say that Space Boy?" Donna huffed crossing her arms.

"Because, not only can I not figure out what's wrong, but I also can't leave this time!" he cried out as he pulled down a lever and the TARDIS made a creaking sound before the console started smoking.

The Doctor growled as he stormed over and pushed the door of the TARDIS open a crack as the smoke flowed out.

"Doctor, calm down," Donna said, with a worried and slightly frightened look.

He sighed as he walked over to her and ran his hand over his face, "I'm sorry Donna. I'm just so... frustrated. I can't get a solid read on what it is that seems to be messing with the TARDIS," he ran his hand lovingly along the console.

"Maybe you could make like a tracking devise, like a portable one," Donna said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctors hand stopped as he lifted his head to look at her and blinked, "That's brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

He quickly messed with a few buttons and knobs before turning to her, "You Donna Noble are absolutely brilliant!" and kissed her forehead before running off into the bowels of the TARDIS.

Donna stood there shaking her head as a small chuckle passed her lips, "Oh Doctor..."

Three hours later, the Doctor emerged from the back carrying a giant box-type thing.

"DONNA!" the Doctor cried out as he reached the main room. Donna of course wasn't in there, she had gotten bored and hungry, so she had found her way to the kitchen and made herself something to eat.

The Doctor walked around for a while before he ended up in the kitchen where Donna was cleaning her dishes.

"There you are Donna! I've been looking for you!" The Doctor said as he walked over to her.

"Really? What for?" she asked glancing at him.

"Well, I made a tracking devise, it'll follow the signal and we should be able to find it," the Doctor said with an ecstatic grin on his face.

"So does that mean we get to go out to look for creepy stuff Space Boy?" Donna asked looking at him a grin spreading across her face and a gleam appearing in her eye.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor said with a grin and a nod.

Donna shut off the water and wiped her hands off with a huge grin, "Well then Space Boy, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 3: Danger and a Lost Friend

Chapter 3: Danger and a Lost Friend Found

Disclaimerrrrrrr: Uhmmm, I do not own ANYONE but Alaura/Raine/Ghost because she is my character and my character alone so :P. Moffat owns the rest, except for the story line! that's all me! :D

A/N: 707 words before I added everything else, that includes ALL the Author's Notes and extra special stuff, like disclaimers and things...

* * *

The Doctor and Donna ran all through Chicago chasing the signal coming from their tracker. From a bar to a hospital, and an alleyway. Right now, they were running through the streets, skidding around the corners to chase the signal. As they neared another corner, they heard yelling. The duo peeked around the corner and saw a woman with short red hair wearing bright purple jeans and a black shirt under a jean jacket. She was being dragged by a Cyberman.

"Everyone must be upgraded," the large silver robot said tugging at her arm.

The woman laughed and looked at it her bright blue eyes narrowing, "You can't upgrade Time Lord." In the blink of an eye, she had a sonic screwdriver aimed at the hand grabbing her. In an instant it let go, smirking she rubbed her wrist, tossed her sonic to her left hand and punched the Cyberman. It took a step back and she rubbed her hand before she round house kicked it in the face and sent it flying into the wall. With a triumphant smirk on her face, she walked over to it, and shut it down with her sonic.

"Doctor," Donna whispered, "Did she say Time Lord?"

The woman stopped and looked over to the corner and locked eyes with the Doctor.

"Yes she did," he replied his eyes narrowing, "Oi!"

The woman's eyes widen for a second before she turned and took off running down the alley way, her chucks smacking the floor with each step.

"Damn, c'mon Donna!" the Doctor cried out as he took off after the woman. Donna sighed and took off after him, 'Someone has to keep an eye on him...' she thought as they turned the corner.

The woman muttered to herself as she skidded around another corner and kept running, unbeknownst to her, as she kept looking over her shoulder, she ran right into a small group of Cybermen.

She swallowed taking a step back, "Damn it..."

They all turned and looked at her, "Upgrade," one of them said. She let out a nervous laugh, "The hell I am," and started to walk backwards. She was doing alright with it, until she backed up into something hard, and warm. She blinked before slowly turning her head and looking up. Her baby blues met warm and ancient brown ones and she swallowed.

"Uh, hi?" she said as she stepped away from him.

"Hi," he replied looking at the woman with suspicion.

She flashed a small smile, "Look, I'd love to stay here and exchange pleasantries but, if you can't tell, there are a bunch of giant silver robots coming towards us, hell bent on upgrading. So, if I were you, I'd run." And that's exactly what she did. She stepped around the man and took off running.

"Well, you heard her Donna, let's go," the man said as he grabbed the hand of his redheaded friend and took off after the woman.

Eventually, they all slowed down and stopped, once they felt that the Cybermen were well behind them. The woman sighed and leaned against the side of a building, "Never...again."

The man chuckled and looked at her, "And why not?"

She gave him a small smile, "I hate running. Now, who are you? Because you're obviously not from this era."

The Doctor smiled and looked at Donna, "This is Donna Noble."

"Hello," Donna said giving a small wave.

The woman nodded to her, "Hi, and you?"

The Doctor looked at the woman and smiled, "I'm The Doctor."

The woman paused and gave him a long hard look before she asked, her eyes narrowed slightly and her head tilted a bit to the side, "The Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded smiling, "Yah, that's me."

The woman nodded slowly taking him in, "Right..."

"Look, lady, when we saw you earlier, you said _'You can't upgrade Time Lord_.' Does that mean you're one?" Donna asked looking at her, arms crossed over her chest.

The Doctor blinked and looked at Donna, "That's right, she did. Who are you?" he asked turning his gaze to the woman in question.

She looked at him and gave him a small sad smile, "An old friend Doctor, just an old friend."

* * *

A/N: Hey, told ya there was more! Okay, just a heads up, I have like ONE more day of class (WOOHOOO! *camalla-mella dansen* -clears throat- sorry about that) SO! last update for this story will be Wednesday, that means it will be caught up with my WattPad one, and when I finally update that one, I will update THIS one as well. So, hopefully it wont be too long. I'll probably head down to the library and do some typing. Who knows, we might even see and update to my long forgotten Loki's Forgotten Daughter's fic! XD SOOO excited on that one! AAAA KOTB will be updated, and so will DMTHGF, and hey, who knows, I might even have a snuff load of one-shots and things put up by the end of the summer?! I'm so excited for this summer and IDK why! so, hit me up on twitter or PM me if you have a suggestion for a one-shot or even if you a the slllliiiiiiiightest bit of an idea for ANY one of my stories and i'll give you a dedication!~~~~ :D


	5. Chapter 4: What's Wrong With The TARDIS?

Chapter Four: What's Wrong with the TARDIS?

Dissssclaimerr: I don't own any one but Alaura, everybody else belongs to the great overlord Moffat, who we curse and pray to for making us cry and laugh at the same time.

* * *

The Doctor frowned looking at the woman; none of her features were recognizable, though she said she was an old friend. 'Course, if she was a Time Lord, there was no doubt in his mind that she must have regenerated a few times since he last saw her.

"So, what do we call you?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow at the woman. The Doctor smiled on the inside, that was why Donna was his companion, she was straight forward and always wanted to know what's up.

"Well... For now, I guess you can call me Raine..." the woman, err, Raine, said as she ruffled her short hair, looking very uncomfortable.

"Raine? You don't look like a Raine," Donna said tilting her head slightly. The Doctor sighed and placed his hand on Donna's shoulder, "Donna, let it be."

Donna sighed and looked at him, "Fine..."

"So, Raine, Cybermen, why are there Cybermen in Chicago?" The Doctor asked crossing his arms.

"I honestly have no idea, all I know is that I can't leave this time period and it's really ticking my off," Raine retorted crossing her arms and looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, "I know the feeling, we can't leave either."

"Yeah, well, the Cybermen don't have 'your' TARDIS in their clutches," Raine said as she looked off past his shoulder.

Donna looked at her, "They have your TARDIS?"

Raine nodded and ruffled her short hair, "Yeah... They've had her for a while now..."

"How long is awhile?" the Doctor asked.

"Uhm... like... a few months?" Raine sheepishly said.

Donna and the Doctor looked at her wide eyed, before the Doctor spoke up.

"A few MONTHS?!"

Raine gave him a hard look, "It's not exactly my fault! I landed here ages ago, just to see the sights, when they arrived. I was trying to get back to my TARDIS when I found it being carried off by these idiots Cybermen! For months, I've been trying to figure out exactly where their base is. But every time I get near, they move it and I run into Cybermen, hell bent on upgrading me!"

The Doctor paused for a minute in thought and rubbed his chin, "It might be your TARDIS signal that I've been picking up."

"You've been picking up my TARDIS?" she asked blinking at him.

The dark haired man nodded and said, "Why don't you come back to my TARDIS and well see if we can find it again."

Raine bit her lip before nodding to the dark haired Time Lord, "Alright, I'll bite, let's go."

The trio eventually made it to the bright blue box that was the Doctors TARDIS. Raine stopped inside and smiled, it was just like how she remembered it, warm and homey, she ran her hand along the console and felt the TARDIS hum in response. The loving and happy feeling the Doctors TARDIS gave off, made her smile softly, she remembered traveling in here, way back when.

Slowly, she took her hand off the console and walked over to where the Doctor was; he was messing with some buttons and switches on the other side of the console. Donna stood next to him, occasionally running around, pulling or pushing things he told her to.

When the small screen lit up, Raise stepped closer to it and frowned slightly when a small light appeared and was blinking.

"Ta-da!" the Doctor said grinning and stepping away from the console.

Raise bit her lip, "That's my TARDIS' signal alright... but something seems off with it..."

"What do you mean 'something seems off'?" Donna questioned walking towards the female Time Lord.

"Like something is messing with it, corrupting the signal..." Raine said, a pained expression flashed a crossed her face, "My TARDIS... she's hurting."

The Doctor frowned and crossed him arms over his chest as he studied the screen. The readings from the other TARDIS were puzzling. They kept bouncing from a normal pulse, like his own, to a crude evil pulsing presence. It was truly puzzling, and the only way to actually figure out what was going on, was to find the missing TARDIS and figure out why the Cybermen were here, and what they wanted.

* * *

A/N: Alright, my last update for a while, hope this hold you people for a bit. I don't know when the next update will be, it might be in a few weeks and it might not, I guess it all depends on the rate that I can type out a few more chapters. Until then, in the words of Phil DeFranco, "I love yo faces" and I will see you when I see you!

Ta-ra!

Azzie


	6. Chapter 5: It's Volcano Day, Doctor

Chapter Five: It's Volcano Day, Doctor

A/N: SORRY! I've been just so busy with that one thing called life, that I forgot to upload this story! So, it's gonna be a few updates today, just so this one and my one on WattPad are at the same place!

Again, sorry for the wait!

* * *

While Donna and the Doctor walked off, Raine busied herself with the TARDIS, checking the date with other times in history when a newspaper picture showed on the screen. She paled a little as she read it. This was not good, not good at all.

Asking the TARDIS where the others were, she sprinted off in the direction the old girl had told her. The Doctor had to know, it wasn't going to be safe anymore. Raine skidded into the kitchen and looked at the Doctor, who looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"We forgot to set our watches, Doctor, its Volcano Day," she breathed out.

"What on earth do you mean?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

"It's the summer of 1918, the Spanish Influenza hits Chicago bad, and kills 8,200 people," she replied, her eyes flicking from him to Donna.

The Doctor slumped in his seat, "Oh."

"Wait, the Doctor said it was the fall. Is it summer, or fall?" Donna asked.

Raine walked over and dropped into the seat next to Donna, and across from the Doctor. "Its the summer, the Doctor is pretty horrible at picking up time frames," she muttered distractedly. She bit her lip as she looked at the table, a million possibilities running through her head.

"Where was the last place you ran into a Cyberman, aside from today?" the Doctor asked. Raine blinked and looked up at him, "A hospital. You don't think...?"

The Doctor nodded grimly, "Yeah, I think so."

"Think what?" Donna asked, slightly annoyed with the fact that she had no idea what was going on.

"That there might be the possibility that the Cybermen might be using one of, or all of, the hospitals to turn the sick and dying into Cybermen," Raise said.

"Which would be perfect for them because of how many people will die. They could increase their numbers without anyone noticing. 'Course that doesn't really explain why the TARDIS can't leave this time period, in fact, the only thing that probably could is if they managed to do something that prevent all kinds of time travel, I mean, if they have your TARDIS, it's possible, but highly improbable that they would be able to create something powerful enough to disrupt my own TARDIS," the Doctor babbled waving his hand around as he spoke.

Donna stared at him with a blank look, she lost him two seconds after he started talking, "Oi, Spaceman, could you, oh, I don't know, dumb that down a bit for me?"

Raine turned and looked at Donna, a grin on her face, "Basically, with all the people that will be dying, the Cybermen with have perfect victims, or people, to upgrade, with me so far?" Donna nodded. "Good, alright, but we don't know what is keeping the TARDIS from moving, and the only thing that could possibly do that, is if they somehow manipulated my TARDIS. We need to stop them before they start upgrading, and de-construct whatever it is they made," Raise finished.

Donna blinked then smiled and looked at the Doctor, "I like her," she jerked her thumb towards Raine, "She at least takes the time to explain everything, unlike someone," she gave the Doctor a pointed look.

He looked at her and blinked, "What?"

Donna sighed and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Right then, we'll have to figure out a plan of action," the Doctor said.

"Since when have you ever had a plan?" Donna snorted. The Doctor looked at her, and frowned slightly, "I always have a plan."

"Please, you run into everything head first, then do something crazy insane, and for some reason, it all works out," Donna retorted as she leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms.

Raine chuckled softly, yeah, that sounded like the Doctor she knew. He never had a plan when she traveled with him, he always just did what he felt like and hoped things worked out. It was nice to know that no matter the regeneration, that part of him remained the same, it brought a smile to her face.

"Weeell," he tugged his ear and scrunched his nose, "true, I don't always have a plan... But this time I do! I swear!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Right Spaceman, what's this so called "plan" of yours, then?"

The Doctor looked at her and grinned, his eyes alight with mischief and determination. Raine shook her head and sighed, oh Rassilon, she knew that look. It went with the plan he had would go awry somewhere and they'd end up in a pickle. Yup. Just like old times...

_ THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

The three time travelers found themselves, once again, chasing the signal on their little tracking device. Both Raine and Donna had on surgical masks, Donna so she wouldn't catch the bug, and Raine because she simply didn't want to risk regenerating. The Doctor just refused to wear one because his Time Lord biology wouldn't allow him to get ill, he pointed that out to Raine who simply said she didn't want to chance it. So here they were, making their way through Chicago, running through alleyways and streets, chasing a beeping blinking light in hopes of finding the missing TARDIS.

"We've been following the stupid thing for ages! My feet hurt and I'm tired! Can't we stop for a bit?" Donna asked from besides Raine.

"Not yet, we've almost reached it," the Doctor said glancing back at her, "You can hang in there, right?"

Donna groaned and muttered under her breath about stupid Time Lords and their crazy love for running everywhere. Raine heard this and it caused her to chuckle softly and shake her head. "Not every Time Lord likes running," she said, "I don't."

"Yeah, well that makes you better than Mister Runs-Everywhere-Despite-The-Weather," Donna replied, which just brought another laugh from Raines' lips.

The Doctor looked back at them, "Oi! I heard that!" That just made Raine laugh harder and caused Donna to smirk.

It was another half hour before they found the building they were looking for. The Doctor looked back at Raine, "Right, well. Your TARDIS is hidden, somewhere within these walls. Are you ready to find it?"

"More than ready. Are you ready to take on hordes of Cybermen?" she replied, her eyebrow raised.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Oh yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Donna said pushing both aliens towards the door. The two Time Lords stopped in front of the door and looked back at Donna.

"We might get split up," the Doctor said.

"I know," Donna replied.

He turned and looked at Raine, "We might not even find your TARDIS."

She sighed and gave him a sad look, "I know. But even if we don't, we have to save these people."

He nodded, "Alright then, here we go."

The Doctor then turned and pushed open the door to the hospital, and they stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 6: Deletion, Upgrading Oh, My

Chapter 6: Deletion, Upgrating, and Cybermen. Oh, My!

* * *

The trio stepped into the hospital and the Doctor made a face, "Oh I hate hospitals..."

Donna snorted, "That's rich." He gave her a small glare.

"Right, 1918, Summer, hospital, place should be full with people about to die, right? So, where are the people?" the Doctor asked as he looked around the main entrance.

"Maybe because this is just the main entrance? They probably keep the sick ones higher up," Raine said, jerking her thumb towards the stairs.

"You mean we have to climbing up all those stairs? Isn't there a single elevator?" Donna asked.

"Probably," the Doctor replied, "but would you really want to go on an elevator built in the 1900's?"

Donna made a face under her mask and muttered, "Not really..."

The Doctor grinned, "That's what I thought, stairs we go!" And with that, he ran off towards the stairs. Raine and Donna shared an equal look of annoyance and disdain before taking off after him, both wondering why they had agreed to come along with him.

Once they reached the second floor, they were met with the sight of stretchers lining the hallways and doctors running up and down the halls, trying to comfort the patients.

"Oh my..." Donna said as she looked at them. "I didn't even notice that the streets were empty."

"And you wouldn't, this is just the beginning if the outbreak, just a couple hundred to start with. By the end of the summer, a nice chunk of the population will be here, in this hospital, and others, fighting for their lives against the disease," Raine said sadly looking at the people in the stretchers.

Just then a doctor in a white coat walked over to them, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm the- " the Doctor started before being cut off by Raine.

"I'm Raine Storm, and this is my partner, Doctor John Noble, we're with The Committee of the American Public Health Association," she stated as she held up a wallet with psychic paper in it. "This is his sister, Donna Noble, she's a trainee."

The Doctor and Donna looked at her with an unreadable look on their faces. She said they were siblings! While they were staring at her, slightly stunted by her quick change to an American accent and her declaration that they were related, no matter how fake it may be, Raine was speaking to the doctor.

"Ah, I didn't know they were hiring women now," he said.

"Yes well, with everything else that's going on in the world, this government branch decided to step up first, and hire women. What is your name, doctor?" Raine asked as she slipped the wallet back into her back pocket and subtly elbowed both Donna and the Doctor in the ribs.

"Doctor James Masters, I'm in charge of this wing of the hospital. Is there anything I can do to help?" James questioned.

The Doctor rubbed his ribs before looking at James, "Yeah, actually, there is. Has there been anything odd going around here?"

James stood there for a minute before he replied, "Actually, I'm not too sure, it's been a bit hectic around here. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask the staff, I have to run and check on a patient." With a small nod to the trio, he left, sprinting down the hall.

"Well, he was helpful," Donna muttered crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, when no answers are given, we hunt for them," the Doctor said grinning before he headed down the hall, that weird tracking device in hand. Both girls shared a look before they took off after him.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

After a while, the girls were annoyed, again, because the Doctor had run off without them. So now they were headed downstairs to the basement, following Raine's gut, and talking.

"So, you used to travel with the Doctor, right?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, that was ages ago. We kinda grew up together too, yanno?" Raine replied, her voice returning to its normal soft Cockney accent.

"What was it like, growing up with him?"

"Crazy, chaotic," Raine laughed softly, "Oh, but it was the best, full of fun, and excitement. Best thing in the world was traveling around with him..."

"Why'd you stop?"

"...We got into an argument. I yelled, he yelled... I got angry and loud... and he threatened me. I told him to take me home, and he did, and I never looked back, we were about three-hundred, maybe younger," Raine finished softly.

"Was it a big argument? Or was it over something stupid?" Donna asked, "'cause, sometimes, we get into stupid arguments and I want to slap his pretty face and snap his scrawny legs."

Raine laughed and shook her head, "'Snap his scrawny legs'? Don't let him hear you say that. But... it wasn't something stupid... well, it might have been... but it wasn't stupid to me," she gave a hollow laugh, "almost six-hundred years, and I still can't talk about it..."

"Well... I'm here, if you ever need to talk," Donna said, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Raine gave her a small smile beneath her mask, "Thanks."

The girls found themselves in the morgue, and it was a little creepy, creepier than normal because there was something running.

"Do you hear that? Isn't it supposed to be quiet here?" Donna asked, glancing around.

"You hear it too then?" Raine questioned glancing at Donna. She nodded, "Should we figure out what it is then?"

Raine nodded, "Yeah, let's." She put her hand in her pocket and gripped her sonic screwdriver, and the two of them took off down the hall.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

While the girls were downstairs, the Doctor managed to make his way up to the third and fourth floors. He was currently talking to a nurse.

"Yeah, sometimes the patients go missing, but that's to be expected, I mean, sometimes they pass away in the middle of the night," she said glancing at the Doctor as she checked over a patient.

"Right, and where would they keep the, uh, bodies?" the Doctor asked.

"Downstairs, in the basement, it's beyond cold down there. Funny thing, the people that go down there, they don't always come back up the same."

The Doctor frowned and nodded, "Thanks..."

He then turned and left the room and started downstairs to the basement.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

"Where is that coming from? It's getting really annoying," Raine growled as she and Donna turned a corner, the buzzing got louder as they continued walking.

"Wait, what's that?" Donna started towards the movement she caught out of the corner of her eye.

Raine followed her, "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure, it was something big though, and it moved..." Donna finished as she walked into a room. She patted the wall next to the door and found the switch and turned it on.

Standing in the room, were several Cybermen, and when the light turned on, they turned towards Donna.

"All humans must be upgraded," one said.

"Donna, what did you-?" Raine stopped once she came up behind Donna and saw the Cybermen. "Donna, back away slowly, we need to get out of here. Fast."

Donna gave a sharp nod, "Right." And began walking backwards with Raine.

"Upgrading is mandatory," another said as it started moving.

"If you refuse you will be deleted," said the first.

"Donna," Raine's hand found Donna's and she glanced at the red-head, "We need to run. Now!"

Without even waiting for a nod from Donna, Raine took off running, practically dragging Donna as they rounded a corner, the footfall of Cybermen behind them, chanting out, "Delete. Delete."

As the two girls reached the stairs, the Doctor had just arrived and looked at them.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"Back up the stairs Spaceman!" Donna shouted as she and Raine squeezed past him.

"What?!"

"Cybermen are following us! Up the stairs!" Raine yelled over her shoulder as she and Donna stumbled up the stairs.

"Oh. Oh!" the Doctor said, his eyes widening, before he too turned and started running back up the stairs, following the girls.

Once they made it to the second floor, they all leaned against the wall, breathing heavy.

"Well, I definitely didn't miss that," Raine said as she panted softly.

The Doctor laughed softly and shook his head. After a minute, they were all able to breathe properly and the Doctor spoke. "Alright, share what we know, then?" he asked looking at the girls.

Raine nodded, "Yeah. Whatever the Cybermen are using, it's in the basement, somewhere near the morgue, we didn't get very far."

"Good. A few of the nurses have noticed that some of the patients would go missing in the middle of turned night, but they all brush it off as them passing away in the night. One nurse said that the people that go down to the morgue, like the workers and such, they don't come back up the same," the Doctor said.

"Great, well, they said upgrading was mandatory, why?" Donna asked.

"They like to call themselves humans version two-point-oh," the Doctor told her.

"Why's that?"

"Because they are essentially humans, just with all of their feelings removed from them, to run more effectively," Raine answered.

"Why no feelings?"

The Doctor looked at the floor before looking at the two red-heads, a sad look on his face and a faraway look in his eyes, "Because they hurt."

No one talked for a moment until the Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, well, the Cybermen's base is somewhere downstairs, we need to find it, and your TARDIS," the Doctor said looking at Raine.

"Lemme guess," Raine crossed her arms and looked at him, "You want to go back into the basement, find the machine that's turning humans into Cybermen, shut it down, and save my TARDIS, and get out of here before someone else gets turned? Right?"

The Doctor blinked, "Yeah, that's pretty much what my plan was... Right, yeah, we're doing that. Any objections?"

"Yeah, I'm not going back down there with those... things down there. Can I do something else?" Donna asked looking at the Doctor.

He tugged at his hair, "Weell... Yeah, see there might be someone else sending the Cybermen out, like a leader, they might be human, they might not. Oh, and keep a look out for silver ear pods, they look like uh... a Bluetooth thingy. Alright?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah, I can do that. Uhm, is there anything I can defend myself with? Or am I going to have to knock some people out?"

Raine laughed and shook her head, "No, here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her sonic and messed with it. "Right, it's already pre-set to a setting that should deactivate the ear pods. If you press this button, it'll send a distress signal to the Doctor's sonic. If we're not in danger ourselves, we'll come running, yeah?" Raine said after she finished showing Donna what buttons to press.

Donna nodded, "Yeah, I think I got it. Thanks."

Raine smiled at Donna, she liked her, she was pretty gutsy, just what the Doctor needed.

"Right, now, if worst comes to worst, Donna, run out of here and go to the TARDIS, and stay there until we get back, got it?" the Doctor asked looking directly at her.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Donna exclaimed looking at him.

"I don't care. You're going to leave this building and go to the TARDIS if anything even remotely bad goes down, understand?" he retorted.

The two of them had a glaring match for a minute before she sighed and nodded, "Yeah, fine, I'll go back to the TARDIS while the two of you are risking your lives here."

"Thank you," the Doctor said. Raine rolled her eyes and huffed before looking at Donna. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, you just focus on helping us up here while we try and stop things down there. If we do everything right, it should shut off all the machines making the Cybermen and well... then we'll have to see what happens then," she said ruffling her hair.

Donna nodded, "Alright, you keep an eye on him, alright? 'Cause I'm stuck here if something happens to him."

"I will," Raine promised.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

The Doctor and Raine found themselves in the basement of the hospital; they were following the tracking device that the Doctor just happened to remember he had.

"Right, where did you run into them?" he asked.

"Not sure, we were walking around for a bit, no longer than fifteen minutes when Donna saw something move. I followed her, she found them, we ran," Raine said.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, hopefully we won't run into them if we follow this," he held up the tracking device.

"Yeah, hopefully," she muttered and crossed her arms.

The Doctor tugged at his hair as he glanced over at her. Small things she did looked a bit familiar, like the way her brows furrowed and how she bit her lip when she was deep in thought, how she jutted out her chin when she thought he was wrong (he'd seen her do that twice already). Yeah, they all looked familiar to him, but Rassilon knows who she reminded him of. Ah well, she gave him and Donna a fake name, probably because she didn't trust them, hopefully she'll tell them who she really is, and soon.

"How do you plan on shutting them down?" she asked, looking over at him, the tracking device in his hands beeping softly.

He ruffled his hair, "Uhm, not sure yet. Haven't figured everything out to there so far."

Raine sighed and shook her head. He was an idiot. A genius and an idiot. She just hoped that Donna would find something and that they would find her TARDIS, and fast.

"Last time you ran into Cybermen, how did you stop them?" Raine asked as she peaked around the corner.

"Weell... I had help... a lot of help... long story short, we made them feel. Took out their emotional inhibitors, they could feel, went crazy and uh, killed themselves..." he said looking around, "Bit quiet in here, ain't it?"

Raine nodded, "Yeah. Back to before. We can't shut it down that way, no computers in this time. The only technological stuff they'd have is my TARDIS... And I doubt they'd be able to do anything to her, least I hope not..."

The tracking device's beeping got a bit louder. "Well, we could always hook up my sonic to your TARDIS and amplify it and send out a signal that can neutralize the emotional inhibitors. Might work," the Doctor said as he turned a corner.

Raine followed him, "Yeah, that's actually a pretty good idea, why couldn't you think of that earlier?"

"Oh, I was playing with it, wasn't too sure you'd agree to it," he said simply. To which she promptly smacked him on his arm, hard. He frowned at her and rubbed his arm, "Ow!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and smirked to herself, "Serves you right. How much further?"

"Uhm," he looked at the device, "We're going the wrong way. We have to go back that way," he jerked his thumb behind them.

Raine growled, "You're useless."

"Oi! I am not!"

"Ya are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Shush! Do you hear that?" Raine snapped as she stopped walking. The Doctor stopped next to her and looked at her, "What?"

She tilted her head slightly, "Sounds like... Footsteps..."

He tilted his head and looked behind them, his eyes widened slightly. "They are footsteps. Raine, we need to run. Now!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he started to run down the corridor, Raine stumbling along with him.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

Donna walked through the hospital, Raine's screwdriver in hand, with a scowl in her face. Sure, send the human out to do the chump work. Half hour, snooping through the hospital, and she hasn't found a single person with an ear pod. If they wanted her gone, all they had to do was ask. Long story short, Donna Noble was bored. And a bored Donna, was not a happy one.

While she sulked, she thought of Raine. That girl had a lot of skeletons in her closet, Donna could tell just by looking at her. But what got her curious the most, was the fight Raine and the Doctor got into, and he just left her. Would he do that to her? Would one of their fights be the one to break the camel's back, and he would just drop her off, without so much as a 'thank you'? God, she hoped not. Aside from all that, Donna liked Raine, it was nice having a girl around to talk to, especially one you could talk to about all... this space stuff they did.

Donna paused in her steps, what if the Doctor does something to anger Raine and she leaves? Oh, he better not, 'cause she'd maim him, might even hit his pretty little face.

Donna shook her head and cleared her thoughts, now was not the time for that. She had a job to do, albeit a stupid, boring, and useless one, but a job nonetheless. The Doctor would just have to take her someplace nice after this, where bad things didn't happen, for once!

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

Raine groaned as she was pulled around another corner, the device in the Doctors other hand was going off like crazy, but they had yet to actually find her TARDIS.

"It's like a maze down here!" he cried out as he continued to run.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Raine snapped at him. Behind her she could faintly hear the Cybermen chanting, "Delete! Delete!"

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted at her. "Keep in mind; I'm the one with the device here!"

"Yes, and you're the one that got us lost!" she yelled back.

"That's a bit rude, isn't it?"

"I don't care!"

That settled that argument. As they kept running, the footfall kept getting louder. Suddenly, the tracking device flared to life and let out an annoyingly loud beeping sound. They slipped into a room and were met with a metal looking machine, one that Raine and the Doctor assumed was the device that they were using to make more Cybermen, and a phone booth, with cables running out from it to the metal machine.

Raine looked at the Doctor, and he at her, before they spilt up, Raine to the phone booth, and the Doctor to the machine. Her TARDIS was a phone booth from the 1960s, American, it had birch sidings, and glass doors with birch surrounding them. When she stepped inside, the image it held of an empty box held, and she was no where to be seen.

As the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver to shut of the machine, the mobile he had in his pocket rang. Cussing softly in his native tongue, he dropped the tracking device, and pulled out the phone and put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Doctor! Donna. Quick question."

"What?" he asked as he messed with his sonic, trying to find the right setting.

"Were there computers in this time?"

"What? No! computers won't be around for another sixty or seventy years! Why?"

"Oh, well, because I found one. Right in the head doctors office, yanno, the one that runs the hospital?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know where you're talking about. Now, I'm a bit busy right now, Donna," the Doctor said as he started to sonic the machine after finally finding the right setting.

Raine stuck her head out from the phone booth, "Doctor, I need your screwdriver, now! I've barely managed to get enough energy to get what we need working!"

"Alright!" he snapped at her before turning back to the phone. "Listen, Donna, do what you think you should do. I will call you back as soon as I can, I promise."

"A-alright," Donna said, "But how am I supposed to know what to do? I'm just a temp!"

"You're brilliant Donna Noble, that's what you are," he finished before shutting the phone and shoving it in his pocket.

With one last flick of his wrist, the machine was shut off and he ran to the phone booth and shut the door the best he could, just as the Cybermen entered to room.

"You didn't get rid of the wires?" he asked walking over to Raine who was fixing some wires together.

"I didn't have the time!" she snapped as she held out her hand. "I barely had enough time to fix a broadcasting device and hook it up, and my TARDIS has barely enough energy right now to be reinforcing the door and to send out this signal!"

The Doctor looked down at his shoes before handing her his screwdriver. He'd forgotten that they had came here to save her TARDIS, but by the look of things, they might actually end up killing it.

"...What kind of TARDIS is she?" he asked as he looked around the room. Her TARDIS was more earthy than his. The ceiling looked like trees had once covered it, now it was mottled and brown, the spires were a dark brown, and resembled bark, while the floor was dark, like dirt, the console was green as well, and the time rotar was blue. This TARDIS definitely suited Raine, the Doctor thought before turning his attention back to her.

"It's a type-sixty TARDIS, I got her when I was a little over three-hundred," Raine placed a hand on the TARDIS, "We've been to hell and back. I'm not about to lose her now."

With a determined look on her face, she hooked up the sonic screwdriver and began broadcasting the signal through all of Chicago. As the Cybermen stared banging on her door, she just prayed that it would work.


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

* * *

Donna slipped into a room near the top, and stopped. On the desk was a computer, least she thought it was a computer. Slowly she walked towards it, glancing around, making sure no one was there. She stood behind the desk and looked at the computer, that was definitely a computer and pulled out her phone and called the Doctor.

It rang for a bit before he picked up. "Hello?" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Doctor! Donna. Quick question," she said as she looked at the computer, tapping on the desk.

"What?"

"Were there computers in this time?" she asked, glancing at the door.

"What? No, computers won't be around for another sixty or seventy years, why?" he asked.

She shifted, and poked the screen, "Oh, well, because I found one. Right in the head doctors office, yanno, the one that runs the hospital?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know where you're talking about. Now, I'm a bit busy right now, Donna," the Doctor said, he sounded a bit distracted. In the background she could hear Raine yell at him, and he answered her back before continuing. "Listen, Donna, do what you think you should do. I will call you back as soon as I can, I promise."

"A-alright," Donna said completely unsure, "But how am I supposed to know what to do? I'm just a temp!"

"You're brilliant Donna Noble, that's what you are," he finished before hanging up.

Donna frowned after the Doctor hung up on her. She plopped down in the chair and glared at the computer. 'Alright,' she thought, 'I can do this. The Doctor trusts me and has faith in me. I can figure out what I need to do.'

With determination, she started typing away on the computer, intent on finding something. It didn't take too long before she found something, a hook up to the pods. With quick thinking, and Raine's sonic, she hooked it up and patched it through the computer and to the pods. By sending the signal out, she hoped that she would cancel them all out. While she was going through the computer, she found another folder that had a jamming signal in it. With a few clicks to the keyboard, she had the signal cancelled. Not so useless now, huh? After she was done there, she left the room, sonic in hand, and headed back to the basement, ignoring the Doctors orders.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

Inside the TARDIS, Raine was sitting beside the console, her knees pulled to her chest as she heard the pounding. Slowly, the pounding stopped, and there were voices beyond the door.

"Where am I?"

"It's so cold. Why is it cold?"

"Mommy? Where's my mommy?"

"Why is it so cold? Where's my wife?"

Tears slipped down Raine's face, she didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear this at all. It broke her hearts to listen to these poor people talking, using their last bits of life to ask questions that she knew she couldn't answer. She jumped slightly when she felt the Doctor sit next to her and hug her.

"It's not fair," she breathed out. "All these people, turned into those... things, their lives cut short. It's just not fair."

He rubbed her arm and whispered, "I know, I know."

They sat like that for a bit until the voices stopped. Slowly, he let go and she stood up and started messing with buttons on the console, her TARDIS gave a weak hum. Fresh tears came to Raine's eyes.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I am not losing you! Don't you dare leave me!" she cried out as she continued messing with buttons and knobs.

"Raine..." the Doctor said weakly, sadness flashing across his face.

"Shut up!" she snapped glancing over at him.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face, how was he going to tell her?

"Raine... she's dying. Your TARDIS is dying..." he said.

"Shut up! No she's not! Go find Donna, I'll be fine! I'll fix her up! Just you see!" she yelled at him, tears falling down her face. She turned and left the console room and ran down a corridor.

The Doctor sighed and tugged his hair, he would leave her to try, but he would be back, and soon. He turned and left the TARDIS and took off through the twisting halls to find Donna, he would find her, and they would run to his TARDIS and bring it back here, just after he left. He didn't want her to be alone when her TARDIS died.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

She didn't know how she did it. But she managed to make it back to her room and to her closet where she was rifling through things in the back of it. Her hands were shaking, she knew that, her face was wet, that was from the tears, and her hearts felt like they were being ripped from her chest, that was her TARDIS. She let out a sob and clutched the fabric of her jeans, her TARDIS can't die, without her TARDIS, she was nothing, just... empty.

She inhaled a shaky breath before she wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to have a clear head if she was going to do something. Slowly, Raine stood and grabbed a few things before leaving her room and running back to the console room. She scanned the room and noticed a few things; one, that the Doctor was missing, two, that the cables were still attached, and three, that the time rotar was now a faint blue.

Taking in a deep breath, she stalked over to the cords and cables that were attached to her TARDIS and started taking them out and re-routing the remaining power of the TARDIS back to the TARDIS itself. Once they were taken apart, she dragged them out the door and threw them out, giving the lifeless Cybermen at her feet a sad look. She shook her head and walked over to the tracking device that was still on the floor, and picked it up and took it back to the TARDIS. She could use this, she could take it apart and put the pieces into her TARDIS. It would work. She would make it work.

_THIS IS A LINE BREAK_

The Doctors TARDIS materialized in the room in the basement, and the Doctor and Donna stepped out. The Doctor had both his and Raine's screwdrivers in his pockets. He looked around the room and saw the fallen Cybermen, and the door to Raine TARDIS was open.

The Doctor turned and looked at Donna, "Stay here." He then ran into her TARDIS in search of Raine. Behind him, Donna judges and leaned against the TARDIS doors.

"Don't know why he takes me along," she muttered glaring at his back.

Inside the TARDIS was dark, just a faint light shinning now, and it scared the Doctor. He shook his head and ran past the console and towards the direction Raine had ran earlier and into a room, the door was wide open. He looked around the room and stopped. On the bedside table next to the bed, was a picture, a picture of the Master, him, and... Alaura. His eyes were then drawn to a picture above the bed, of the three of them once again, on the Eve of their graduation from the Academy on Gallifrey.

So many thoughts were running through his head by the time his eyes landed on the closet. There were outfits in there he recognized. The first outfit Alaura wore when they left. The outfit she wore when she became comfortable in her body. And the outfit she wore when she left him. Then it dawned on him. This was Alaura's room. Raine was Alaura. She was his best friend, and her TARDIS was dying, and she needed him.

He quickly strode over and fell next to her and pulled her to him, she was crying again. Raine, Alaura, rested her head on his shoulder, and cried, she was soaking his jacket, but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry. I am so sorry, Alaura," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I - I can't do a-anything! I-I've tried e-everything! And s-shes just going to d-die!" she cried out as she gripped his coat.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see, everything will work out," he breathed out as tears started to fall from his face. She was his friend, and she was hurting, and he was hurting for her.

"I n-need to do s-something, I can't j-just sit here and c-cry," she managed out between sobs. She shrugged herself from the Doctor arms and stood up and left the room, tears falling from her face. The Doctor sighed and stood up and followed her out of the room and to the console.

Ra - Alaura, was bouncing around the console trying to keep the little light lit and was muttering to her TARDIS.

"There has to be something... Something I haven't tried yet," she whispered. The TARDIS gave a weak sound and she blinked. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

The Doctor leaned against the railing and watched her. She walked over to a part of the console and squatted down until she was eye level with the console. She inhaled then exhaled, golden wisps left her mouth and seeped into the console. She stepped back and leaned against the railing. They watched as the blue light of the time rotar got brighter and parts of the console lit up. A smile broke across Alaura's face as she turned to look at the Doctor. He grinned widely and opened his arms. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"It worked!" she breathed out. "It really worked!"

"Yeah, it did," he said. They stood like that for a bit, until her TARDIS hummed, rather loudly.

"Alright, we'll leave, but we'll be back as soon as you're finished, got it?" Alaura said looking at the console. She grabbed the Doctors hand and walked from her TARDIS, a smile in her face.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, leaning against the door and looking at her. She pulled a key from her pocket and locked the TARDIS door, "Plan is, let her sit here and reboot, she needs to repair herself and yanno, heal."

"What do you plan on doing until then?"

Alaura shrugged, "Not sure yet, I think I might stay here, keep an eye on her, and you have my screwdriver."

The Doctor dug it out if his pocket, "How did you know I have it?"

"Just a hunch," she replied, taking it back and putting it in her jacket pocket.

He nodded and looked at his TARDIS where Donna was standing. "You could come with us, just for a trip. Donna really enjoys your company."

She gave him a small smile, "I don't think so... There's too much crazy between us for one ship."

"Oh, I don't think so. It could be fun."

She shifted and looked back at Donna who was giving her an encouraging smile, then back at the Doctor who was looking at her with these doe eyes and she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll come with," she said.

The Doctor face lit up, "Brilliant! I'll go let Donna know!" he then walked across the room to Donna.

Alaura sighed and pulled out her screwdriver and pointed it at her TARDIS and pressed a button, a soft buzzing noise sounded and the TARDIS was gone. Satisfied, she walked over to the Doctor and Donna.

"Where did your TARDIS go?" Donna asked.

"I put it a second out of time, so she's hidden right now, no one will be able to see her, and she'll be safe until I come back for her," Alaura replied.

"So you're coming with us, then?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Donna grinned, "Great!" She then pushed open the doors and the three of them walked inside the TARDIS.

* * *

A/N: Alright, now everything is all caught up with eachother, I'm gonna let you know what I plan on doing next. After this is a filler chapter than its gonna follow the remainder of season four. This beginging bit was place right before the Agatha Christie episode; "The Unicorn and The Wasp" and after "The Doctors Daughter". Just incase any of you were wondering.

The next full -i guess- chapter will be the Agatha Episode, there will be some changes but, that's just how it is.

OH! and before I forget, because I know I did on the other ones...

I do not own anything, all rights belong to the BBC and Steve Moffat, the Great and Powerful, who makes the wonderful Doctor Who and Sherlock, plays with our feels, and leaves us crying in a ball. The only person I claim rights to, is Alaura/Raine/The Ghost.

That is all.

Asariel


	9. Chapter 8: A Day on The TARDIS

Chapter 8: A Day on The TARDIS

Disclaimer::::: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THIS STORY, JUST RAINE/ALAURA BECAUSE SHE IS MY CHARACTER AND THE PLOT FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. THEM'S BE MY IDEAS! EVERYTHIN ELSE BELONGS TO HE GREAT MOFFAT, BECAUSE HE IS JUST A BAMF-Y BOSS!

* * *

Raine, as she told the Doctor she preferred to be called, was currently lounging in the pool, which was in the library, why it was there, she had no idea. She had been on the Doctors TARDIS for about a day and a half and they had yet to actually go any place. Donna was kinda annoyed by that, she really wanted to go someplace nice and relaxing for once, but the Doctor had yet to pick a place. For now though, they were relaxing and regrouping in the TARDIS, each of them doing their own things.

The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS, fixing small things here and there. Donna could be found in her room or sometimes she would come down and join Raine in the pool, or she would sit in the kitchen and read. It was nice though, talking to someone, she hasn't done that in a while and Raine really liked it.

She sighed and rested her head against the tile and looked at the ceiling, as much as she loved being in this TARDIS, she was missing hers, that was her home, and now it was repairing, and changing. She didn't like this feeling of uncertainty and well, boredom. Because that's what she was and it was annoying her. She wanted to do something, 'anything', hell she would even agree to go running through some crazy mutated jungle or even be chased by native people because the Doctor did something to annoy them. Right now, she would accept 'anything'.

Unfortunately, the Doctor had yet to say where they would be going, he was probably giving her time to get over her TARDIS's near death, and she was thankful for that. With one last sigh, she lifted her self out of the pool, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before grabbing a smaller one and drying her hair with it. She slipped into a pair of flip flops and walked from the library and down the hall, only to be run into by the Doctor.

They landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs, and she had somehow managed to keep the towel wrapped around her, thank Rassilon!

"Ah, Raine! I was just coming to look for you! See, I just figured out the perfect place to go! I think you'd love it, and I think Donna would love it as well, she likes to dress up you know and this would be the perfect place for her to dress up! 'Course, I'm not going to dress up, never have to, just have to walk around like I own the place and no one notices. That's kinda of sad though, would be nice to dress up, haven't done that," the Doctor babbled, not even realizing that they were tangled on the floor and she was soaking wet and half naked and laying half on top of him.

"Doctor," she said, but he was still babbling and hadn't heard her. She sighed and tried to untangle her limbs but the Doctor just wasn't budging, she did manage to untangle her arms from under him and propped herself up on her arm and placed her chin on her hand and stared boredly at him as she kept her towel firmly to her body.

After a while, the Doctor stopped talking and looked at her, "Why are you looking at me like that, and why are you in a towel?"

"'Bout time you stopped talking, your gob was making me sleepy. I was in the pool for your information, when you ran into me, and now I can't feel my legs, and I would really like to move them now," Raine said, raising an eyebrow at him.

The tips of his ears turned pink, "Er, right, yeah, okay." It took them a minute to become untangled and for Raine to put back on her flip flops and grab her other towel.

"So, where are we going?" Raine asked as she threw her other towel on her shoulder. She no longer needed it, now that her hair was dry.

"I was thinking a festival, or even another planet. Or maybe even to a party on another planet. Think Donna'll like it?" he asked as he messed with his suit.

Raine shrugged, "Maybe, I know I just want to get into some clothes, we'll talk about this later, yeah?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She gave him a small smile before walking around him and back down the hall to her room. Shower, clothes, venting to the TARDIS, and not necessarily in that order.

* * *

Donna was bored. Bored to death and tired of being stuffed up in the TARDIS and not going anywhere. The Doctor promised her adventure, granted, she did get some adventure, she really wanted to go someplace else. She loved talking to Raine, but she could tell that the Time Lady was getting tired of being stuck in the TARDIS as well.

Donna sighed as she closed the book in her hands and set it down on the table and leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. She glared at the cabinet and contemplated throwing her book at it before she thought better of it. It wasn't the TARDIS's fault that they hadn't gone anywhere, it was the driver's, and the driver was starting to get on her nerves. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a fizzy looking drink. She twisted the cap off and took a drink.

There was only so much crazy she could handle a day, and she was really close to being fed up with it. She missed her Grandad, oh, she wished he could see the things she had seen, he would love this. Maybe she should call him later, he'd like that. Donna pushed off the counter and left the kitchen, her drink in hand as she thought of what she should do today.

* * *

He couldn't believe he ran into Alaura, more importantly, he couldn't believe he didn't realize that she wasn't wearing anything either! Rassilion this regeneration was oblivious! How long had she been staring at him while he was talking? Did he really talk that much? Course he did, Rose had said he did, and she'd knew better than anyone if he did.

The Doctor sighed and looked up at the grating, he was laying on the floor under it staring up at it. He needed to think, and this was where he came when he needed to think about things. He reached a hand up and touched a wire and sighed again. He was over thinking things again, and when he over thought things, his mind tended to warp his thoughts in a negative way and cause him to panic. He ran a hand over his face and growled softly, the TARDIS hummed in response, trying to comfort her lonely traveler.

"Yes, I know, I know. I need to calm down, but its hard, she's here and I haven't seen her in ages, how am I supposed to act around her now? We didn't exactly end off on happy terms," he said laying his hands on his stomach. The TARDIS hummed beneath him and he smiled slightly. "If I could act like how I used to when I was around her, don't you think I would be?"

The lights above his head flashed angrily. "Oh hush, I'm trying, okay? It's just a bit hard." The TARDIS made a huffing sound. "Oi! I have not been avoiding her! I've been letting her coupe and well, mourn a bit. So don't tell me I've been avoiding her."

The TARDIS hummed. "What do you mean just talk to her? She might not even want to talk to me about anything!"

The TARDIS sent a small shock to her thief, and when he jumped slightly and glared at her, she laughed. "That was not funny. And now, I'm not going to talk to you."

The TARDIS hummed, amused at his antics. Okay, he can chose not to talk to her, that's fine, let's see if they land where he wants them to tomorrow. Besides, he wasn't the only one she could talk to, Alaura was here, and she could understand her. That was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the total caps at the begingning (totally spelled that wrong, and i dont care) anyway... yeah, this might be the last update for 'Hello Again', just for a while, I am **NOT** discontinuing te story, I just want to get a few more chapters typed out before I start posting/publishing more chapters. For anyone that reads this on WattPad, you'll notice that it was updated before here on fanfiction, but that's not my fault. I had forgotten my flashdrive, sorry. And, if you follow me there, you'll notice I've started sending out messages to my followers, just a little heads up on whats going on.

That's about it. til next time,

Azzie!


End file.
